lnafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VolcanicSeaSafari's Adventures Part 12
Upon awakening in the morning, Volcanic noticed that the two figures were still sitting around the campfire. “Are you guys never sleeping?” Volcanic asked. “As long as one has a quest, one cannot rest properly”. Volcanic now looked even more questioning: “What does that even mean?”. “It means, my unknowing friend, that that the reason is why you needed to rest, before we explain more to you”. “My purpose….” Volcanic mumbled. The man with the cyborg arm, which was named Darthaton, arose from the tree trunk he was sitting on. “Yeah, right. Are you familiar with bees, Volcanic?” Volcanic reacted surprised: “Uhm...yes. Nasty little bugs. But as long as you don’t harm them, they are harmless”. “Uhm, yeah” Darthaton answered: “About the latter thing you said, I don’t mean that”. “Then think of wasps” Assemdox replied: “Wasps do harm you when you don’t harm them”. Volcanic was curious where this subject would go to. “Alright, then I use wasps” Darthaton yelled: “What I think is interesting about wasps…”. “Or bees” Assemdox interrupted. “...or bees” the cyborg guy continued lightly irritated: “is their weak spot: the queen. Once you have killed the queen, that entire wasp nest will die. I mean, it will continue to live for a short period, but eventually, without a head, they will all die in chaos”. “It’s like chopping off the head of a snake: the animal won’t live without head” Assemdox added. Volcanic still did not knew where this conversation was going: “So….?”. “So we are gonna destroy the head of the Mealstrom". Consequently, Volcanic passed out. Volcanic awoke for the second time that day. Suddenly, he remembered the conversation. “T-typhonus?” His voice sounded broken. “Ah no, not Baron Typhonus” Assemdox replied entertained: That old man is suffering of his own creations right now. What we were talking about we don’t know”. “But…do the Mealstrom have a head?" Volcanic said: "Isn’t it possible that they are acting without having one?” Both Assemdox and Darthaton laughed. “Off course not” Assemdox replied: “Those mindless beings would be nowhere without a head”. “So the emptiness that the Baron left has to be filled”. “No” Darthaton said: “What we, the factions, and our friends in the Crux System think, is that there was a head all along. Typhonus was only corrupted by the Mealstrom. He too was a victim of his own creation. A prisoner in his own “paradise”. The core of the Maelstrom, the essence of darkness, it existed all along”. “And now it resides somewhere in Sector 9” Assemdox added. “So...if we don’t know what we are seeking, I guess you at least know where it is what we are seeking”. Darthaton and Assemdox looked sad: “We where hoping that you would help us”. “You see, the Eclipse has send us to find you, or well, let you follow the bird and find us”. “But….why me?” Volcanic asked. “Remember Studs Dawn? The Rift? You were the first”. “The first what?”. “The first who entered the Mealstrom’s Rift and accessed Sector 9….”.